restaurantcityfandomcom-20200215-history
Restaurant City 2016 (Fanmade Reboot)
Restaurant Streets '''is a remake of the original Restaurant City.The original game, made by Play fish, was taken down after the company was bought by Electronic Arts in 2013. On February 12th, 2016, the game was renamed to Restaurant Express. Developers state the change was because the "game is evolving and will be evolving in its own way, without any reference to the EA’s plans"https://www.facebook.com/restaurantexpressgame/posts/579437748875371 The game is still relatively buggy and sometimes items, cash, or Gourmet points will become voided. Differences between Original and Re upload *The game is currently in its beta stage and has many bugs and unavailable features that the developers are working to fix. * **"Sacking" employees to remove them does not work. Employees that are sacked will sometimes become generic characters without actual players associated or become featureless. **Occasionally items will disappear for days at a time and reappear. **Mailboxes are volatile and will sometimes become invisible and immovable. This will block any items from being placed on its location. * Most, if not all, sponsorships and branding removed from items and foods. * Playfish credits and merchandise removed from the game. Playfish credits were replaced with Star Money. * A new system for employees based around energy levels. Employees can regain energy by setting them to the "Rest" position or by feeding them any of the 6 available items. * Needed amount experience to level up changed. ** ''Gourmet Points will not be awarded when the game is not open, only cash. Up to a maximum of 3000 cash can be earned. (stupid change)' * Maggie has been replaced with a mysterious stranger named RestFriend. He has no notable features aside from Classical black hair, Puppy dog eyes, and a Happy mouth. His restaurant is level 7 and will be filled with trash most of the time, clearing the trash will yield the player gold just like every other restaurant. RestFriend can be hired as an employee. * All the music in the original game has been changed except for the main theme. * A significant decrease in the amount of items able to be bought, mostly due to the removal of branded and sponsored items. * The Gourmet King has yet to be seen by players, though it is speculated that he has also been removed from the game. * There is no garden in the new version of the game. * The devs are known to have banned people for supposed hacking and botting. Do not leave your tab open for long hours or you might be accidentally banned. Facebook Page https://www.facebook.com/restaurantexpressgame/?fref=nf Sadly the developers seem to be relatvely new to the scene of running a game community or using a report system. Some players' accounts were terminated permanently (as of the name change to the game this has been proven false) for leveling too fast, receiving too many gifts, or even saving the game too frequently. More often than not, players who had not cheated (hacking, duping, smurfing) are punished unintentionally.